Falling
by VeryMadFanGirl
Summary: Phil wanted her to trust him. He never wanted anything more. He'd give it all up just so she would. But she still won't. He's falling in love with her, while she's falling further and further down. AmazingPhil (Phil Lester) x OC YOU GO GLEN COCO.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!**

**So then my other friend Laura made me write a fanfiction about her and Phil.**

**So I decided to make like a little thing where both of these fanfictions are like the same stories but different POVS.**

**So this one is called Falling and then the PJ one is called Slipping.**

**I'm calling this the Downward Series. (you know like slipping downwards, falling downwards idk)**

**So yeah here's the first one in the Phil set.**

**Enjoy kittens.**

**Dedicated to Laura because PHLAURA FOREVER!**

* * *

LAURA POV

I walked down the street to Janie and Rosie's new flat, thinking about the usual creepy things I did.

I was wearing a random hipster top, a red skater skirt, black creepers and styled my hair in tumbling blonde curls.

When I arrived I knocked on the door and found that no one answered.

Did I get the wrong address?

Did they GIVE me the wrong address?

Omg do they hate me?

What is life?!

My phone went off.

_Janie: by the way we're camping out next door as we have no wifi ;3_

Pffffttt… I never doubted them for a second.

I knocked on the door next to theirs and waited.

After a few seconds the most adorable thing in the world answered.

He had ebony hair swept to one side, deep blue eyes...and cat whiskers drawn on?!

I laughed a little.

"Who is it?" Another guy called from behind him.

"It's a...girl..." The first guy said in shock.

The other guy laughed. "No seriously who..." He trailed off as I came into view. "Holy shit. IT'S A GIRL."

"LAURAAA!" Rosie and Janie called happily and hugged me.

PHIL POV

Literally the cutest girl in the world.

And she saw me with cat whiskers on my face.

Nice work Phil. Nice work.

She was the friend that Janie and Rosie said was moving in with them.

Wait. Have I already blown it?

Well I don't know. Hopefully she didn't mind the cat whiskers.

LAURA POV

I had a fetish for cat whiskers.

Okay, so I'm kidding. But he looked incredibly adorable.

"So...why the whiskers?" I asked to the two guys with side fringes

."We were showing the girls this thing." The brown haired one attempted to explain. "I'm Dan and this is Phil by the way." He smiled.

Awh, Phil is such a cute name.

"And I'm PJ!" Another guy walked in and sat down.

He kept making awkward eye contact with Janie but I figured I'll ask her about it later.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all!" I smiled and they all smiled back.

"Laura, where's all your stuff?" Rosie asked me, looking around.

"Oh my suitcases are...shit, I left them outside!" I groaned and walked out to get my stuff.

PHIL POV

Go on then, you idiot.

Say SOMETHING.

"I'll help you!" I instantly regretted it.

I'm about as masculine as a pink bunny rabbit eating glitter.

"Okay thanks!" She smiled enthusiastically.

I tried to help her carry one of her suitcases through the corridor to my flat but I tripped quickly making some sort of yelp.

"Awhhh.." She giggled.

Oh my god that laugh.

"Here." She said holding out her hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly. "Sorry, I don't know why I said I'd help... I'm not very strong."

"Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"I always do stupid things when I feel..." I trailed off quickly.

"When you feel what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know."I stutter,

Oh, but I DO know.

And that's the worst part.

* * *

**Thanks you lemons!**

**I know that I'm meant to say I'll update soon but this will LITERALLY become a daily thing.**

**They just keep begging me to continue.**

**(OMG SEXUAL REFERENCE)**

**OKAY BYE LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE IT'S CHAPTER TWO!**

**YAY!**

**Also check out my kickthepj fanfiction as well as it's the same story haha.**

**Anyway so yeah here you go!**

* * *

**LAURA POV**

"So I just got back from Starbucks..." Rosie started as she walked in triumphantly.

Janie and me looked up at her with looks that said; 'Rosie omg what are you doing stop.'

"...and Dan says that Phil kept talking about Laura last night!" She finished squealing happily and I turned SERIOUSLY red...like my face started its period.

Janie stood up and started fangirling with Rosie which involved them jumping up and down holding hands screaming "yay yay yay..." On an endless loop.

"Guys..." I mumbled awkwardly.

I had avoided the topic.

I didn't want to think about it.

Phil wasn't really sure about anything right now. He didn't straight up say that it was to do with me but I can guess.

"You're very close to Dan..." I started and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, we like the same bands and stuff." Rosie replied

."Yeah but like...really close.."

"PFT WE ARE NOT." She answered over exaggerated.

"Who were you at Starbucks with?" Janie asked.

Oh look, Rosie's face started its period as well.

"SHUT UP LAURA YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She flailed her arms as she ran to her room after sticking her middle finger up at me leaving Janie and I to laugh.

"What about you and PJ?" I asked innocently.

"SHUT UP LAURA YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She stuck up all her fingers except for the middle one and shouted; "YOU DON'T DESERVE MY MIDDLE FINGER, BITCH!"

Alrighty then.

**PHIL POV**

"PHIIIIILLLLLL!" Dan whined.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"Go and pick up the food I ordered?" He asked.

"What? No. Dan, I picked it up last time!"

"You guys are like a married couple." PJ laughed.

"OMG don't you're worse than the Phan shippers!" Dan laughed and I screamed dramatically.

"NOT PHAN SHIPPERS." We all laughed.

"Oh, and ask the girls if they want anything. They're coming over tonight to play games with us." Dan explained.

"No, you mean they said 'hey let's hang out' and you told them to come over here for a game night when you're actually just going to make them watch you play Skyrim until 2am." I laughed and Dan stuck his tongue out at me as I walked out the door.

**((LET'S JUST COMPOSE OURSELVES FROM THE IMAGE OF DAN WITH HIS TONGUE STUCK OUT OMG. WHAT HE COULD DO WITH THAT TONGUE JUST MAKES ME...OH SHIT SORRY BACK TO STORY bye ovaries))**

I knocked on their door and SHE answered.

"Phil!" She squeaked.

"Hey Laura, I was just wondering if you guys wanted anything from the take away place. I'm going there now so I can pick up some stuff for you guys." I explained.

"Yeah, one second." She said and ran back inside looking for something.

"It's fine, you don't need to pay or anything.." I mumbled awkwardly.

"No, you idiot! I'm grabbing my coat. Do you mind if I come?" She asked hopefully.

Why does she think I'm going to say no?

Am I REALLY in the position of saying no to a girl?!

"That's fine. We have to hurry up though, otherwise Dan will start whining!" I laughed and she giggled.

**LAURA POV**

Oh my god this is like the best thing ever.

Is this like a date?

I mean, I know he didn't invite me and I just tagged along and that we're just going to some take away place to pick up shitty food but still.

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked me, his innocent eyes making my heart flip.

Don't say One Direction.

Wait, what if HE likes One Direction.

No, of course he doesn't.

I don't know should I say it?

"ONE...does not mind what music one listens to..." I gulped a little and he looked at me.

He's going to think I'm so mad.

But he just laughed...and then I laughed too.

Nice save, Laura.

Nice save.

* * *

**ANYWAY THANKS!**

**BYE LEMONS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS!**

**Sorry this took ages I was *fake cough, fake cough*...sick...**

**(mean girls reference btw)**

**Sorry!**

**I've been working really heard on some random Novel thing AND on Slipping (my kickthepj fanfiction)**

**Don't worry though I'll be back into my routine of updating like every half an hour soon.**

**(I'm kidding srsly my hands would hurt from the frantic typing omg)**

* * *

LAURA POV

"Laura, that was NOT a date." Rosie laughed after I explained what had just happened.

"What? How do you know?!" I pouted.

"Because he didn't ask you out. You just went with him to get shitty food that made us sick." She laughed.

"But do you think he likes me?" I asked hopefully.

"Well...he just seems scared of everything and really confused. Don't ask him about it though, it's probably personal stuff."

I was worried.

Maybe I had made a bad impression.

Wait, but the first time I saw him he was wearing cat whiskers so...

Just calm down.

I don't even know if I like him anyway. It must be hormones or something.

"Hey, where's Janie anyway?" I asked, awkwardly attempting to change the subject.

"She's probably freaking out trying to find a dress for tonight." Rosie laughed.

"Dress?" I asked.

"Yeah...Dan and Phil have just landed a Radio One show and they're taking us out to celebrate with PJ." She explained.

WHAT?!

Why wasn't I invited?

Do they hate me?

Oh god, they do, don't they?!

My eyes began to get teary when the doorbell rang.

"What?!" I answered angrily.

I saw Phil behind the door, flinching away in surprise."S-Sorry..." He stuttered.

My face softened. "Don't worry, it wasn't you."

Oh heck yeah it was!

"I-I forgot to ask. There's this dinner thing tonight if you want to go?" He asked hopefully.

Like as in a date?

Was he asking me out?

No...but still.

"Sure, I'd love to!" I beamed.

"Great!" He beamed back and we stared at each other for a second.

"Well...I should go get ready..." I trailed off awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah me too!" He laughed and I shut the door.

"Okay, NOW I see why you're so confused!" Rosie laughed.

"Huh?"

"I don't know whether he asked you or not!"

I slumped into a chair. "Neither do I!" I groaned.

I was about to think things through when suddenly;

"THAT'S IT YOU GUYS. ABORT ABORT. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING." Janie shouted from behind the door.

"Bottom line is Laura," Rosie started once we finished laughing at Janie's misfortune. "You need to make a move!" She finished.

"I know but..." I trailed off.

But what?

But MAYBE I wasn't ready for anything like this?

To be hurt again?

To...what am I thinking?

It doesn't matter.

It's not important.

It's not.

Really.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout your feels!**

**i love you lemons!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I'm updating all three of my stories in this series at once today - TWICE.**

**Just to say thank so much for over 2,000 reads on this shit.**

**ILY LEMONS XXX**

* * *

**LAURA POV**

We sat there during the game night and watched Dan play Skyrim. Oh joy.

How could I work my moves like Jagger on Phil like THIS?!

I'm kidding! I'm not ACTUALLY going to go for it.

"Phil?" I whispered and I blushed deeply when his startlingly blue eyes met mine.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"We're all out of popcorn so I'm going to go to the shop to get some more, okay?" I stood up and slipped my skirt over my pyjama shorts because cba to change. My pyjama top could pass as a t-shirt anyway.

"Okay let me just get changed!" Phil sighed and ran to his room.

He didn't need to come with me.

I looked over at Rosie who had began to poke Dan whilst he was staring intensely at the screen chanting "stop it" on a loop.

Fun times.

I laughed a bit.

As for PJ and Janie...I had no idea where they were.

"I'm just going to the shops with Phil." I whispered to Rosie who responded by waggling her eyebrows up and down at me.

I frowned at her flatly as Phil literally came stumbling out of his room in skinny jeans and a yellow and black checkered shirt with his black converse laces still not tied up.

Awh, he's so cute.

I HAVE to tell Molly about this when I Skype her next!

He smiled at me as he held the door open for me and I walked out.

Apparently, it had started raining.

Brilliant.

"Oh," Phil started, noticing the rain. "Do you want me to go back in and get you an umbrella?" He asked.

I shook my head and smiled at him. "No, that's fine! You didn't need to come with me by the way.." I started playing with my hair nervously.

**PHIL POV**

"But I wanted to Laura." I replied.

WAIT WHY DID I SAY THAT

She's going to think I'm weird!

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

I turned seriously red.

"I mean...I wouldn't want you getting raped, right?"

Smooth Phil. Nice one.

*sarcastic clapping*

And then she smiled at me.

"Well I guess I'll be okay if you're protecting me!" She giggled a little.

"Then from now on I'll protect you so then you're ALWAYS okay." I stated and her eyes sparkled as she grinned widely at me.

"You promise?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

**Two chapters in one day.**

**Aren't you all lucky little lemons!xxx**

* * *

**LAURA POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and with unfamiliar surroundings.

My mind was thinking both 'wow Laura you slut' and 'Wahoo get in there Laura' at the same time.

"Oh no, I haven't have I?" I groaned to myself.

"Haven't what?" Phil asked from next to me.

Wait, PHIL asked?

I'm in PHIL'S bed?!

WAHOO GET IN THERE LAURA.

Oh, I'm still wearing clothes.

Damn it.

Almost Laura, almost.

"Why am I here?" I sat up, yawning.

"Well when we got back here it was like 2am and you didn't want to wake Janie and Rosie up so I said you could sleep in my room." He blushed a little.

"Awh, thanks Phillip!" I chimed happily.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked me.

I nodded and walked into the living room where I found Dan sprawled on the sofa. Obviously his Skyrim marathon had gone on for quite a while.

I poked his cheek and his nose twitched a little.

"Dan. Wake up." I said.

He groaned and sat up meaning that I could sit down on the sofa.

I looked at Phil making cereal in the kitchen.

Usually, I hate it when people make my cereal.

They don't know what cereal I want.

They don't know how much milk I like.

They don't know me.

They don't know my life.

They don't know what I've been through.

But I didn't mind it when Phil did it.

When he brought it over to me, it was perfect...like him.

"Dan, what cereal do you want?" Phil asked.

"Oh no way. You know I don't let other people pour my cereal Phil." Dan replied, standing up.

I burst out laughing.

I don't even know why.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go. Rosie and Janie will be worrying about me!" I said after I finished eating.

"Tell Rosie I'll pick her up at eleven." Dan said through a mouthful of food.

"Okay. Thanks again for letting me stay with you last night Phil." I smiled and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

My heart did that flippy thing and it had never really done that before.

**((VALENTINES VIDEO QUOTE))**

I saw Dan stick his thumb up at me whilst nodding his head and winking at me, making me blush.

I pulled away and Phil mumbled something resembling "see you tomorrow" and with that I left.

I'm hyperventilating.

Is that normal?

Wait, when is ANYTHING I do considered normal?


End file.
